


Sartorial

by Sadbhyl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make the sex scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sartorial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Too many words for a drabble. Too bad. Any injured copyrights were unintentional
> 
> Originally published December 29, 2006

Leaning almost casually against the desk, Jack pulled Toshiko down onto his shaft in long, almost lingering strokes, relishing the curve of her bare almond ass against the contrast of his trousers. He skated his hands over her exposed stomach and up to her breasts, down to tease her clit. Her arms raised, her fingers clenching around his braces for leverage to meet his thrusts. It was dirty, and it was decadent, bare skin against clothing, and god but did it feel good.

A soft whisper of breath made him glance up to see Owen standing at the top of the stairs from autopsy, unable to look away from the sight they presented. Let him look. Jack didn’t care, and Tosh was too far gone to even notice. Let him see what he had missed out on, what had been offered and ignored. He shifted his hand from her hip the the well of her pussy, fingering her clit to make her wail in ecstasy, feeling her pleasure made liquid around his thrusting cock. She was so close, so very close…

One hand in her cunt and the other on her breast, Jack leaned down to suckle at the base of her neck, his eyes locked with Owen every moment.

When they came, Owen did, too.


End file.
